The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As any parent will attest, the safety of their children is of paramount concern at all times. This is especially true with regard to young children and babies who are unable to take care of themselves for even the most basic of needs.
Sadly, this point is highlighted each year as thousands of children are unintentionally left within parked vehicles by parents or other caregivers after arriving at a destination. These instances have resulted in numerous child deaths caused by the effects of prolonged exposure to extreme temperatures within the parked vehicle. Moreover, even when the child is unhurt, the forgetful caregiver is often arrested by police and charged with child neglect.
Although car seats and other safety devices are commonly utilized to protect children within vehicles, they do nothing to prevent the child from being left behind. Accordingly, there remains a need for a vehicular child alert device capable of reminding vehicle occupants to look for children before exiting the vehicle.